draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Draíohan is populated by a multitude of species, all of which have their own strengths and proficiencies. Culture also factors into your character's skillset. Should you wish to have a race added, comment below describing it. Extra consideration if you write in a way that makes it lore friendly. Races Human Found everywhere on Draíohan, humans are the jacks of all trades, capable of performing great feats of magic, might, and craftiness should they put their minds to it. Humans also have the greatest resolve of the other races, which have paved the way to their great reputation in Draíohan. Eladrin The most magically gifted of the Lirin Fae, they are considered high elves for their role in Elvariim nobility. Elves in general have great wisdom, making them most proficient as mages and arcane fighters. Elf Most at home in the woodlands, elves are great hunters. Their keen senses of sight and hearing are unparalleled and serve them best as marksmen, clerics, druids, or, very rarely, assassins. Mer Aquatic cousins of the elves, they have gills on their necks, fin-like ears, and long fish tails for legs. They possess an inborn magical ability to transform their tails into functioning legs for land dwelling. They are most capable as magical warriors and beast tamers. Dwarf Half the height of a human, but with equal mass, dwarves are great warriors, armsmiths, and drinkers. Their fortitude helps them live in harsh environments and dull the effects of poison (like alcohol). They are rather religious, and thus serve well as healing clerics. Gnome Half the size and mass of an Eladrin, with similar looks, Gnomes are talented craftsman of magical items that are found throughout the world, creating an incredible market and economy around them with Dwarvish weaponry. They do well as artificers, thieves, spellswords and mages. Halfling Similar looking to humans, but with half the height and mass of a human, a Halfling can be confused for a child, making it easier to sneak around or pick pockets. They make natural thieves, oddly diplomatic sorts, or take to woodland pursuits as rangers. Dragonborn Proud, humanoid, and dragonlike, Dragonborn hail from a long line as dragon tamers and warriors. They devoutly follow Arendir as his priests and clerics while they also suit warrior roles well, with their great strength and dragon breath attack. Tiefling Arguably demonic, with their horns and whiplike tails, Tieflings make capable assassins and wizards, and their ability to produce Hellfire only does to further their dark reputations. Minotaur A humanoid of larger size and strength than the average human, with the head of a bull, minotaurs can wield large weapons with great effectiveness as warriors. Additives Additives are additions to what your character is other than their race, either blessed, born, or cursed. Half Halves can take the best traits of both parents, should they be of different species. Perhaps you are a dwelf, keen sensed and hardy, though quite short. Or half elven with a human parent. Love can blossom even in the most unlikely of pairings. (With the exception of Tieflings. No matter which parent is a Tiefling, the child is always Tiefling as well.) Undead Through Rei'ven, Goddess of Shadows, one can achieve undeath to complete some task left incomplete. In return, they must serve her in some capacity. However, undead are susceptible to permanent death or quicker destruction by means of divine magic. Vampire Blood drinking immortals, the vampire requires a steady source of lifeblood to sustain their powers and immortality. However, as punishment by Rei'ven, they cannot bask in the sunlight without incredible pain and burning. Revenant Upon death, Rei'ven can grant a mortal another chance to complete some great task, but at price of memory loss and temporary service to the Shadow Queen. A person's soul may return to their body, but with all memories locked, but the one task they set out to complete; be it revenge, a blood oath, or even the Shadow Queen needing a task completed. As a revenant, one cannot die by conventional means. Revenants can regenerate after being downed, unless the specific weapon that may have originally slayed the revenant is used against him or they are within the vicinity of their original death. In that case, the revenant is prone to its final death and the soul serves Rei'ven as a ghost. Ghost A soul without a body on the mortal plane, if the body is completely destroyed, neglected, laid to rest or unable to be regenerated and raised from the dead, ghosts can retain their memories, but not influence the world physically. They cannot retain their form without an energy source, thus when manifesting in a certain location, the energy sources nearby fuel it, creating fluctuations in light sources, magical weaponry, and especially body heat. In spectral form, any "physical" attack can pass through nonmagical material and delivers life sapping energy drain. If the ghost was a mage, they can use their magic. Magical attacks and weapons can combat the physical form of the ghost, divine being most effective. Bind Sometimes, a spirit has need of a body in order complete their tasks with utmost effectiveness and a mortal seeks to gain more power. A pact is made between the living and the dead; the spirit offers its greater arcane power or combat tactics, movesets, and the mortal helps carry out their tasks appointed them. The two minds share the same body, in essence, with both parties fulfilling their ends of their agreement. Power and knowledge for the renting of the body. Lich The Lich is the result of seeking immortality without pacting for Rei'ven's blessing, requiring massive amounts of arcane power to obtain. The entire body decomposes entirely with the sorcerer's power bound to the skeleton. There, the sorcerer is free to continue existing on the mortal plane. To protect the soul, a phylactery is created, an object containing the soul of the Lich, which must be destroyed to destroy the Lich, otherwise the skeleton will regenerate. Draconic A Draconic is born with a level of power from a Dragon ancestor. Though not quite as strong as Dragonborn, their level of magic power arrives earlier than most wizards. They take on some dragon traits, tough and somewhat scaly skin, sharper canines, and reptilian eyes. Whatever Dragon they sire from, they gain benefits based on what energy they breathe; resistance to acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sound, and whatever spell they cast with their energy type is doubled in power. Shadow Shadow races are not undead, but their ancestors did pact with Rei'ven to be blessed with the abilities of manipulating light and shadows and even teleporting in and out of them. However, one can always tell when a person is Shadowblessed by their dark grey skin and white hair. There exist communities of Dark Elves, or Drow, blessed with superior darkvision and Shadowfire, to detect their targets and burn them from afar, making them incredibly effective hunters in the night. Shades are humans with darkvision, shadow teleportation, and even complete, temporary invisibility. Unlike Drow, they need to individually make a pact with the Queen of Shadow to take on these powers. Category:Lore